Life With Tigress
by tigresslover
Summary: Tigress brakes po's heart and she is sent to fix it and where does this take her and what does she find. Where does she end up and do they find love and will tigress be able to cool her rage in time. I hate clillhanger so i dont end my storys like that. please review and tell me how to finish it. song jumps into the party rated "M" REVIEW to have your part in story. Do not own kfp
1. Chapter 1

Paste your document here...

Kung fu panda

I Do not own anything

The sun was setting on the jade palace and all the warriors were heading to the barracks and tigress broke off from the group to have a bath. And has the hours went by she finished up and made it to her room and drop her towel and was grabbing her clothes.

"Man I'm hungry" Po thought as he got up and opened his door but he tripped and rolled towards tigress door.

"Dam that hurt ..." As he gasp as he saw tigress standing after being pushed over.

"Were you SPYING ON ME" as she grabbed her towel and wrap it around herself

"No tigress let me ... " he tried to explain

"LET YOU WHAT ... GET OUT THE FUCK OUT YOU PREV" she pointed at the door

"Tigress please let me explain" as he got to his feet

"LET YOU EXPLAIN WHAT THAT YOU WERE SPYING ON ME" She pushed Po back " I thought you were my friend " as a tear formed in her eye " I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU ANY WHERE ELSE BUT THE TRAINING HALL" as she pushed him into the hall way.

"I'm sorry tigress "as she closed the door

"SORRY IS FOR FRIENDS AND WE ARE NOT FRIENDS "Po heard thru the door.

Tears formed in his eyes as he ran out and toward the sacred peach tree.

" why wouldn't she let me explain" Po thought as he sat at the bottom of the tree " I just lost the only thing that kept me here" tears began to flow " if she doesn't want me here I'm just going to leave" Po mind kept repeating himself

He sat there most the night and finally went to his room and packed up his stuff and left a note on the bed. As he walk out he didn't notice Shifu standing in the corner. After hearing what tigress hand told him he knew he couldn't change his mind.

Morning came around and the gung rung through the valley. And all the warriors rushed out of their rooms " good morning master ".

Shifu didn't reply he just walked past and stop in front of tigress and Po rooms.

"Tigress what happened last night "as he looked at her with disappointment.

As tigress looked down and realized what he was talking about " he was spying on me"

"Po would never do such a thing cause he loved you and respected you " Shifu turned his back and looked at Po's door thinking he might have changed his mind

"he fell through my door right when I dropped my towel" has she begun to regret the words she said

" what time was this tigress " Shifu asked as he turned around and looked her right in the eyes

" about 12:30 " has she began to feel sad for po

" TIGRESS PO GETS A SNACK EVERY NIGHT AT MINDNIGHT " he pointed his stick at her face

"still he saw me naked " as she felt a little guilt

" tigress you broke his heart when you told him you didn't want to see him " his face had sadness write all over him

" well he should have explain that last night " her face was still cold and sad

"YOU DIDN'T GIVE HIM THE CHANCE TO EXPLAIN AND NOW HE GONE BECAUSE OF YOU " tears formed and he walked out leaving five confused warrior's

Tigress just stayed in place trying to take all the information in.

" he can't be gone " as monkey walked up to po's door " Po can I come in " when there was no answer he walked in and saw a empty room.

Mantis jumped on monkey shoulders "he is really gone " as tear began to form. But then he saw the note and as rage took over monkey and mantis. They grab the note and ran out and stop in front of tigress " how could you tigress " but with no answer mantis jump and hit her in the nose

" I'm going to kill you ... Bug " as monkey face was full of tears

" how could you hurt Po " as he handed the note to tigress and ran out

Tigress took the note and walked back into her room

Po note "dear tigress I'll sorry for being me but the words you chose last night dug right into my heart and crack it. You were the only thing that kept me at the jade palace and since you do not want to see me then I'm have decided to leave the valley so I will not bother you anymore."

Tears began to cry as she realized what she did " I broke his heart just because of his clumsiness" has she let more tears fall

"Yes you did this but you can fix this" as tigress jump to see Shifu standing in the doorway " if you broke his heart and he left so if you fix his heart he will return "

"butt ... How ... He's probably hates me " has she fell to her knees

"he is too kind to hate but you did hurt him" has he ran up and hugged her " I know we're he's going and you're going To find him and fix what you have broke"

"Ok ... But where is he going" has he pulled her to her two one knee

"He is following reports of pandas in the mountains" as he pulled a bag of supplies and a map from around the corner.

"find him, fix him and return him here " he handed the map and walk out

Tigress grabbed the bag and ran out and down the stairs and followed the instructions on the map

Po was walking up to a village that looked peaceful. He knock on the door and a panda answered "dragon warrior, How can I help you"

As po's face turn to shock looking at the panda "are you a panda"

" well we look like each other so" has he looked at po with a funny glare

"No it just I thought I was the last of the panda " po said

"Do you need something or are you just dropping by" the guard joked

" can I rent a place here for a while" he ask with sadness

"Of course come in and say hi to the guys " as he lead him through the town and to a empty house.

"Where are all the women " Po noticed that there were no women outside

"here women are not allowed out of the houses without their man and if they are out they get arrested" has he open the door to the empty house

"Why do you have a rule like that " he walked in

" we have a bandit problem and women can't fight very good so they stay inside " as he walk away " dinner at the hall in two hours"

The two hours went by and po was heading to the hall "BANDITS" he turn and got into his stance watching the other pandas run.

The bandit were trying to capture one of the pandas. "ha pick on some your own size" po yelled as more panda guards lined up behind him.

"wait I know you, you're the dragon warrior " as one of them remove his mask and revealed a orange tiger" we will leave and we will return in three days with our best warrior" as they ran off

"Dragon warrior we are promoting you to chief of protection "one of the panda handed po a gold encrusted sorts

"Thanks but I'm hungry let's go eat " he walked towards the hall

Po enjoyed his dinner and all his panda fans asking him question. He was just finishing up.

"DRAGON WARRIOR THERE IS A BANDIT WALKING UP THE STREET " a panda yelled

"GUARDS SURROUNDED THE BANDIT I WILL DEAL WITH IT" po and the other panda ran out the hall.

The five guards jumped off a roof and landed on all sides "surrender or die "

"DO YOU WANT FIGHT THEN LET'S FIGHT "bandit replied and got into her stance

"You can fight the chief "one panda step aside and let po walk up with sword and a hound to hide his face.

"BRING IT PANDA" she drop all her stuff and her hound to show her face

"You now tigress you shouldn't be here " po said to her

" how do you know my name " she step forward to get a closer look

" you are the one that caused me to leave my home " he walked away and waved to let tigress follow

she followed " who did I make leave home " her mind kept repeating

She followed him into a empty house. "Who are you " has she walked closer

Po sat down a pointed for tigress to seat on the other of the room and as soon as she sat down.

"So you came to fix what you broke " po asked the confused tiger

" who are you " she managed ask still confused

" are you that stupid " he uncovered his face


	2. Chapter 2

Her face turn to shock " I'm sorry po for ..."

"SORRY FOR WHAT " po interrupted

" I should have let you explain at the palace ... I'm sorry " tear began to form " can we be friends again "

" of course " tigress ran up and was about to hug him but got stopped by his hand " but you must show me that you're sorry"

"Fine but why here "she stepped back

"in three days bandits are coming and I need to be here" po turned and walked into the kitchen

" alright where can I stay " she followed him with her ears down and tears falling

"Well I guess you can stay here with me in the spare room" tigress face filled with joy

"thank you po I'm going to go get my stuff, be right back" tigress ran out

"STOP YOU'RE UNDER ARREST" as they put tigress in cuffs and drag her to the jail.

" we have captured a woman breaking a law she is at the jail" the one panda told po

" who was the woman " po ask the guard

" it was that tiger from early " he turned and left the step of po house

" Damit tigress " po thoughts wonder.

Po walked to the jail and went to her cell.

" po why did they arrest me " has po unlock the door

"women around here aren't fighters so there laws keep women inside their only allowed out when they're with their husbands" po unlocked her hand cuffs

" so I'm stuck in your house until I get a mate " tigress ask while blushing

"Come grab your stuff I'll explain it when we get to the house" he walked out and tigress followed him to the house.

" tigress go clean up were heading to the hall to eat " po pointed for the stairs

Tigress nodded and ran up the stair to change.

"I'm going to invite song here to put tigress mind on high alert" po's plan was going threw his mind when he finished the letter.

" po I'm ready to go to dinner" she walked up to the door and po open it and walk to the hall.

" tigress women sit down there " he pointed down the hall

Po went and sat with some other guys and tigress went and said 'hi' and sat down.

"So you're the monster that took the dragon warrior from Us "one of the female pandas said

"No I'm just a good friend" she tried to hold herself from kicking the shit out of the panda

"You mean a good mate don't you monster "she put some food in her mouth

" you should watch your mouth My fist is cold and i would love to beery it into your fat .. Bitch" tigress show her fangs

the panda flinch and got up and walk over and whispered into a male pandas ear. They both got up and walked over to tigress

" you threaten my wife " as he puffed out his chest to make himself look stronger

" i kindly said hi and she turned and called me a monster" tigress got up and turn to face the two

" you threaten my wife and you need to be punished " as his fist slammed into tigress chest

Tigress not moving from the light punch "NOW YOU'RE BOTH DEAD " tigress punched the male sending him out the door making the female run.

As the other females saw their friend run "MONSTER" they all said in unison just as po walked up and saw the rage in tigress eyes.

"tigress go to the house I'll bring you dinner" has po walked out, tigress ran out.

But the police in the street stopped tigress " you again "

"GET OUTTA MY WAY "

" you are going to jail" has he grab her arm

" LET GO OF ME OR END UP LIKE HIM " as she pointed at the panda lying on the street

Then po walked out and waved for the two stopping tigress to follow him. Tigress ran back to the house. Po and the guards walked to the hurt panda "you were the first to swing and it was a woman you were fighting so you're going to jail "he watched the guards pick the panda up

" that monster should be hung " he spat out some blood

" do you want to go to jail or a room alone with the monster " grin crossed po's face

The panda looked up at po and realized that he wasn't joking" jail will be fine " has they dragged him away and po grabbed some dinner for tigress.

guards ran by "freeze you're under arrest"

Feline voice " what i was invited here by the dragon warrior " one of the guards turn and walk into to get po " chief we have a leopard wanting to see you" po followed him out with the food.

"hay song come with me" guards step aside and let song run to po

"why were they trying to arrest me " as they walked towards po's house

" well here women are not allowed out in public"po said

" well anyway why did you need me " has song stop them

" well i know you're a good friend and tigress needs her heart unlocked so i was wondering if you could flirt with me to make tigress jealous" he blushed and tried to look away from songs eyes

Song was truly hurt to be asked by her secret love to help him fall for someone else " but i love you and your asking me to help you to get togather with another woman"

Po face turn to shocked and realization that she loved him since the beginning.

" fine what will it take so you will help me " po turn and saw a grin across her face.

" po, mate with me just once and i will help you " she wipe the tears away

Po knowing he had to " fine but after you help me ok" he was starting to feel guilty

As song nodded and started walking beside po to the house.

Po walk in and saw tigress at the table chewing on a peace a wood " tigress you're that hungry" as he walked up and sat the food in front of her

" well i walk all day then come here and get arrested and then a fight and delayed dinner" smirk crossed her face

"Ok its alright i brought you a lot but please don't cause me any more trouble ok " he made sure he got a nod from her before she eat

" and song will be here a while too " song walked up and sat down across from tigress

" hay po i haven't eaten either, can you go get me something to eat " she gave po the kitten eyes

"you couldn't have said that while we were there" he got up and walked out

" tigress, po has brought me here to make you jealous of me " as she looked at tigress confused face" but i would never go for po so we should work together to get you two together faster"

Tigress just sat there taking all the information she received when po walked in with more food

" here song " as he sat it down in front of her and watched the two felines eat.

Tigress tail slide under the table and onto songs leg. Song tail slide up and shook it agree to their partnership.

" man I'm tired " as he walked away " ow hay since no one in the village trust felines you two have to share a room" and po walked up the stairs to his room.

The two felines finished eating and cleaned up " so tigress why is po doing this "

song sat back down " well i kinda broke his heart back at the jade palace and he said that i would have to make it up to him"

Song gasp a little "well this is going to be harder than it was supposed to be"  
Tigress only gave a look of confusion

"well i thought that i would have to teach you how to flirt and love and i would be done but know im going to have to teach you everything" song got up and walked to the bedroom and tigress just followed still confused and has she got to the door to the bedroom "song what do you mean"

" well since you broke his heart, it's going to take certain action to bring him back and this action if done wrong will lose the chance of him and you together"

song began to strip and tigress realized that she was right and she needed practice in this place. She closed the door and walked up and sat on the bed.

"Tigress, po is not going to strip you, you must do it yourself in front of him "she laid on the bed with only her panties and a bra

Tigress strip down and laid on the bed " tigress I'm going to pretend that I'm you and your po and what i do you most do to po"

Song jump on tigress and began to slid her hand up and down her sides and rubbing her panties with tigress. And as tigress felt song hand slide down and under her panties and started rubbing her pride she gasp at the pleasure.

Song seen this gasp and wanted to show her more. So she slide down and rip off tigress panties and started licking the area and sent shivers up tigress back. "Song I've never done THIS be..."

Songs tough slide into her and the pleasure rush threw her "that feels amazing"

" tigress if you fix po's heart he can do alot more for you " as she rolled off and spread her legs "but you must know what you're doing " and tigress taking the hint and began to rub song.

" tigress you need practice " song grabbed her head and pulled it into her wet area

Tigress rip off her wet panties " tigress with po use your tough and get all sides repeatedly" Tigress toke this chance to practice.

And after a few minutes of her moans tigress rolled off " tigress i must warn you pandas are little bigger than the normal guys so be ready for the pain" song whispered As they fell asleep.

Morning came and po was the first one up. He left the house to go get breakfast.

Tigress woke from The sound of door open and closing. "song get up " as tigress got dressed. And ran to door and saw po just a little ways down the trail.

"wait up po " she got on all fours and shot out the door.

"Tigress your up " po stopped and waited for her to catch up

" let's go get some breakfast" tigress passed him and slow down

" tigress stay close to me so there's no trouble ok " po looked at tigress

" po they started that fight yesterday "


	3. Chapter 3

" I know that but your dangerous when you're mad so stay close ok " they walked into To the hall

" ok po let's sit over there in a booth " they grab plates of food and walked over to the booth

They sat down and began to eat " tigress tomorrow bandits are coming and I'm am fighting their best warrior and I would like you to be the backup if I get hurt " po gave tigress a look of reliability.

" of course po but who are these bandits " she finished her food

" there some kind of rival tiger village" he said

" ok we should get some food for song " as she got up but knowing that she needed him to come with her

" ok you Carry it this time " po got up and grabbed a another plate and handed it to tigress

And they walked back and to the house and walked in only to find song still sleeping

" tigress go in there and push her off the bed ok " po sat down at the table

Tigress slid into the room and grab songs arm and a leg and pushed them forward at high speed .

" WHAT THE HELL TIGRESS" song got up and charged at tigress but tigress slid back out the door and ran to the table. "here she comes " tigress sat beside po

Song came running out and right at tigress but then the smell of food hit her nose " is that for me" she stopped and looked at the food

Po face had a look of shock all over his face " po what are you looking at " song ask

" song you're kinda ... Kinda ... Naked" has tigress looked over and song looked down " o my god " song scream as she turn an ran into her room.

Po was surprised at song hourglass shape and spotted fur across her whole body.

" po anybody in there " tigress pushed po a little

" oh what .. what do you want " he snap out of his trance

" nothing you just looked hurt or something" tigress said " you know po we all look like that under the clothes" po looked over and realized what she was saying

Song came out and walk up and sat down not looking at po trying to hide her blush.

They sat there and watched song eat " so po what can me and song do today while your gone" tigress ask getting songs attention

" I have nothing to do so you two can just follow me around today" he walk to his room

song finished up and waited for po. Po walked out with a full suit symbols of dragon warrior all over " let go see what this village has to offer"

po walked to the door and waited for the felines to meet him song still not looking at him.  
" it alright song " po pushed song a little " thanks po " she opened the door for po

They walk through the village and saw a map and on the map there was a small water fall just outside the town. They made their way out of town they didn't noticed a older panda following them.

They made it to the small river and sat there viewing the nice scenery when they heard a voice behind them.

"dragon warrior may I ask how you came to live in the valley of peace"

po and tigress jumped and turn and got into their battle stances  
" ooh sure my village was destroyed by shen and I was delivered in a radish box to the valley then a mister ping took me in" po drop his guard " and who are you "

" well I was the chief at the village that was destroyed by shen" as tears started flowing " there was only on panda cub in the village at the time "

As po face turned to shock and realization "that cub was my son "as the old panda ran up and hugged po

Po just watched the panda hug him and has 20 minute of hugging went by " may i ask what my life would be if the town didn't get destroyed"

he step back " well you have would grown like a normal panda than when you turn 21 you would be married to one of the tiger clans children"

"wait i would be betrothed" po turn and looked at tigress

" ya you would be married to one of those tigers that are attacking the village" the panda sat down

" why are they attacking they sound like they would be friends to our people " po sat across from him and pointed for the felines to do the same

" well after shen attacked, the chief of their village thought that shen was going there so he put his daughter in the orphan and as the years went by shen was never seen and when he went back to get her some master of kung fu adopted her" tigress started crying

Po pulled her into a hug " why is she crying " the panda asked

" well what you just described is the full resin she was at the that orphanage" as po hugged her tighter

" wait she's the chief's daughter and you're my son we can have peace again" happiness filled his body

"what ... Do you mean " tigress mustered out while crying

" well you two were betrothed to create a alliance" as tigress wipe her tear away and push away from po " so my father is the one coming tomorrow "

" yes and you can stop the fighting and create peace but he is going to what proof and you and the dragon warriors wedding"

tigress and song gasped" you guy are lovers aren't you " the panda asked after Seeing their reaction

" we're just friends and nothing else " po said crushing tigress inside and she clearly show it

" well if you two can't find love the attacks will continue " as the panda walked away

Song whispered " tigress remember what we practice " tigress instantly perk her ears up

" ok ladies we should head home" po walked away leaving the felines alone

" song you can join me tonight with po " tigress looked at song face

" are you sure" tigress regretted the offer " tigress if you need help i will come in ok" tigress nodded " we should keep up with po or we will be arrested again " they started running

But po was already at the house and when the two felines entered the gates " stop you're under arrest"

" oh for fuck, just escort us to po house " tigress replied while pushing past the guards

One of the guards grabbed songs arm " let me show you a fight " while he grinded himself on her

" tigress help " song shouted while being forced to the ground

"hay GET THE FUCK OFF HER " tigress shot past the guard and kick the one off song

Tigress helped song up " we need to get po before someone gets hurt" as song got to her feet

" take the orange one to the jail and the white one to my house " the guard got off the ground

" song i will clear a path you run and get po" tigress charge at the two blocking the path and slammed their head together then kick them into the building. Song started to run and was a just at the stairs but got tackled to the ground by a panda " PO HELP ME" as the guard rip off her pants.

Po ran out the door only to see a half naked leopard and a panda pulling his shorts off " hay get off her " po ran down the stairs

The panda didn't hear po run up behind him " i told you to stop " as po grabbed the panda and threw him at a wall.

Po grabbed the traumatized leopard and ran back into the house " song what happened " he slap her to snap her out of her trance

" they tried to rape me at the gate but tigress cleared a path for me to get you " song face filled with shame

" song stay here and lock the door till i come back " as po ran out and down the street

Po ran down the street and saw tigress blocking hit after hit " stop i will deal with this " as the guards backed off

" thanks po" as tigress started to walk to po but the guard that started the whole thing

Got up and threw a hammer at tigress which she didn't see. Tigress felt a hard smack on her head then the light turned off and she was out cold


	4. Chapter 4

" GUARDS GRAB HIM AND HIS BUDDY BY MY HOUSE AND TAKE THEM TO JAIL" po pick up the tiger " you better hope she ok cause i think i could make your head fit up your ass" po gave the panda a death glare

Po carried tigress back to his house and laid her on the bed and got a bag of ice for her head. And po pulled up a chair and just watched her breath. Hours of night went by and tigress was still out cold and po noticed that song didn't come to her bed yet.

Po walked down the stairs only to see song didn't move since po sat her there " song are you all right" but when po didn't get an answer he just grab the half naked feline and carried her and placed her beside tigress.

Another hour went by of po staring " god dammit the two people i care about most are lying in front of me hurt"

This outburst snap song out of her trance and woke up tigress" its all right po I'm fine" has tigress sat up but got grabbed po and pulled him into a hug.

" good cause I'm tired" has po pushed away

" po we have surprise for you" has song nudged tigress

" what is it .. Woo " as the felines began to undress

Since song was already half naked she grabbed po and pulled him onto the bed. Tigress jumped onto po's chest lead down and kissed po.

" tigress stop " this went straight her heart being told to stop mating with him " tigress i love you but you must be a Virgin to marry at your village " as po push the two back

" fine is there anything else i need to know " has she jump under the sheets of the bed

" ya you will be locked up till the wedding is ready" po sat back on the chair

" well that sucks " tigress replied

" its to protect your virginity and when your locked up they will try to get me to go for some one else" po stop when he saw her face pop out from the sheets " its a test to see if im a good husband and song that's where you come in you're going to act as my maid"

"why would i do that " has song put her night clothes on

"well maids stay in their master room and i need a maid and i would like to make sure i don't fall for any tricks " po got up

Song looked at tigress" song keep po from screwing this up"

" you don't trust me do you tigress " po stop by the door

" po i trust you but your a virgin and a male and with loads of women around you can be tricked" tigress lead back and closed her eyes

" tigress thats why song is staying with me" po whispered and walked to his bed room

The morning came and the felines were the first up.

"should we wake him or just starve waiting " song ask tigress while sitting at the table

" lets go get him up " tigress got up and walk up the stairs

tigress opened the door and saw po on his back. " po wake up " tigress pushed him off the bed

" you better run " po got to his feet and tigress bolted out the door and down the stairs

po shot out after but jump at the top of the stairs and tackled tigress at the bottom " where do you think your going" has he pinned her arms with his legs and started giving tigress a noggy

" po stop that burns" yes tigress tired to free herself and song only burst out laughing

" ok but don't do that again " po got off her and sat at the table

" you're lucky i need you to get breakfast" tigress got up and sat beside po

" so i will comfort the tiger then you will come out when i call ok " po said

" ok po but if you start fighting i will join anyways ok " has song stomach growled

" can we go eat please " as song got up

po and tigress followed song to the door " BANDITS " the door flew open and hit song in the nose

"sorry mam but there is about forty tigers down the street" as the guards formed a wall in front of his house

" song stay here tigress hind until i give the single there might be a fight first " as po grab his weapon and ran out

the old panda meet po at the stairs " how do you plan to make him believe you"

" im going to comfort him then have tigress jump in and tell her story and you will make him believe that im your son ok" po walked by and took a position in front of the line.

"dragon warrior are you ready to die" one of the tigers yelled

" im ready to fight but i ask if i can talk to your leader first" voice came from the crowd of tigers then one jump and landed in front of po

"what do you what to talk about" the tiger crossed his arms

" i would like to know why you're doing this" po asked the leader

" well a long time ago they made me lose my child" the tiger letting a tear fall

" will you give us peace if we found your daughter" po feeling bad to put him thru this

" yes of course "as he wiped the tears away

" well then i will find your daughter" as po turned and walk into the house and leading tigress out and stop in front of the leader " this is your daughter adopted by the master of the jade palace and the leader of the furious five" po said

" is it really you " as the tiger drop his mean expression

" yes old friend she is your daughter and the dragon warrior is my son" the old panda said while walking up from behind po

"its really you " he grabbed tigress and pulled her into a hug. and the other tiger gasped

" so do we have a peace " po asked after watching a few minutes of hugging

" no not yet she must be married to your son" the old panda realizing he didn't hear what he said

" i said the dragon warrior is my son " the angry panda said

the tiger leader pushed away and looked at po " so you two found each other even after a disaster" he put his hand out to greet po " please call me po " as they shook hands

"tigress i have someone who wants to see you" as the leader put his hand up and a tiger ran up " chen this is your long lost sister tigress "

chen just removed his mask and a male version of tigress showed himself " it been to long sister" as he hugged her

Tigress just snapped out of her trance "it's good to see you two"

"po do you now the preparations for the wedding" the tiger chief asked

" yes i have read the scrolls and informed tigress on what needs to happen " as po toke his sword off his hip

" do you need a maid to help you " as the tiger took his armor off

" no i brought one with me SONG " song came to her name and walked up beside po  
" yes what do you need "

" good now you three must come and stay at my village till the wedding go pack we leave in an hour " the tiger chief announced

song, tigress and po all ran inside " song you need to call me master and do whatever i say ok " has po finished packing and was watching the felines pack

song turn and looked at po" what happened if i don't "

po started to rub the back of his head " well if they see you disobey the rules you lose your head"

fear took song face " song its all right just follow po around and call him master what so hard about that" has tigress patted song on the back

" well that easy for you to say you're locked up the hole time" song grab her bag and walk up to po " master we should go " song said while trying to practice

" song just keep doing that and it will be a easy trip' po said while walking down the stairs and out the door

" po watch yourself at my village the women are a little crazy and they will play dirty" the chief tiger said while walking to the gates

" ill be fine there just women right" po asked while being followed by two felines


	5. Chapter 5

" no they will try anything to get you to mate and that's why we have the police bodyguard assigned to protect you" the chief stopped and gave po look of sadness

"thanks but who is it " po continue to walk

"well tigress must be locked up for the wedding I'm assigning chen as your bodyguard" as he put his hand up and chen ran up

" what do you need father" chen asked  
" well for peace po and tigress must be married and the women will try anything to get with po that im assigning you to protection duty on po" the chief tiger said

" but father " chen instantly regret his answer

" if you what peace and your sister happiness you will keep the women off po IS THAT CLEAR" the chief stop said while stopping the whole line of warriors

" yes father " chen said while he step beside po

" why can't you change the rules so they can't "po ask the chief tiger

" well this is how we find true love" sadness crossed his face

po looked at his face " is it really that bad "po asked as he looked at chen

" yes po the last one who was getting married got tackled by five women and rape" the chief said while started to walk again

" well thats why your with me " as po nudge chen which was walking beside him

" po get ready " chen said as they walked up to a set of gates

they walked in and by the market and into a another set of walls and into a barrack .

" ANY ONE THAT HELPS PO SURVIVE THE NEXT FEW DAYS WILL BE PROMOTED" the chief jumped up on a roof" DOUBLE GUARD DUTY AND POLICE NEAR WERE EVER PO IS' his gaze wander thru the crowd of warriors " IS THAT CLEAR"

"YES SIR " the warriors yield then ran off taking their new duties

the chief jump down and waved for the four to follow. he lead then up a set of stairs and down a hallway " tigress you're in the room at the end there will be two maids reporting to you later they will bring you food and serve you ok" he waited for her to walk into her room " po this is your room there's a bed for you and chen and your maid can sleep in the side room" he walked away

" so chen what is there to do around here " po asked while sitting

" well we should stay in the compound for safety" put his bag on his bed " we have a kitchen a sparring arena and a gym"

" cool lets go eat " po said while getting up  
" nah just get your maid to get food " chen replied

song walk out of the side room waiting for her instructions

" cause she doesn't know how to cook my soup" po walk out and song followed

" ok lets go " chen said

po finished the soup and pour out three bowls and handed chen one then sat down

" who's that bowl for " chen ask while grabbing his spun

" song come sit have some" he sat the bowl in front of a empty chair

song walked over and sat quickly and started to eat

"why are you so nice to your maid " chen asked while eating some more soup

" well she my friend that got stuck with the job" po replied

" you know the rule say that along as she's by your side she can act normal" song relieved to hear chen comment

" so i can be myself around po" song spoke up

" yes but you still need to follow his commands" chen said while giving song a happy smile

" song can you take a bowl to tigress " po said while grabbing the empty bowls

" yes master " as song grabbed a bowl of soup and left

" chen lets go spar " while po walk outside

they walk to their side and bowed when they heard a loud cracking sound .

"THERE RAMMING THE DOOR ' the guard yield while lifting a lever that drop the metal door support

Arrows started to fly over the wall taking out the guards. female tigers began to jump over the wall and open the gates. 40 female tiger in circled po and chen

" PO LOOK OUT " as chen pushed po over and getting hit with a sleeping dart

" well this impossible odds thing is really getting on my nerves" po jumped up and grab a staff from the rack " lets do this " po jumped up and landed on a tiger swinging the staff  
hitting three others " well this is going to be easy"

po jump to the outside of the group." GET READY TO FEEL THE THUNDER" as po charged at the group swinging the staff clear a path to chen. po grabbed chen and threw him on his back when he heard " CHARGE' but it wasn't the felines it was the chief and a handful of fully armed warriors.

po just watched the felines run from the warriors " po are you alright " the chief asked

" ya im fine but chen will be out for a while " as po carried him to the room and sat him down on the bed

"master what happened " as song ran in

"well the women around here are crazy " po joke then laid on his bed " song get a cold cloth and put it on his face "

" yes master " as song walk out

A few hours went by before chen woke " what happened po " as chen sat up taking the cloth off his face

" well you were hit and i started fighting when your father charge out with this elite looking guy and chased them away" as po sat up " its midnight just lay down and rest ok " as po fell back onto his pillow

a couple hours went by of peaceful sleep

four orange felines snoke into po's room and were standing beside po when one toke a step forward causing the wood to crack . chen's eye shot open " get the fuck out of here " waking up po

" get out " as po tried to sit up but was held down

" we are going to turn you into a vegetable so you can't stop us " as chen grab one of them and slamming her to the floor cause her to scream in pain " GET THE FUCK OUT"

but the two holding po down both jump up then landed on po arms snapping them.  
po scream in pain waking up every one in the barrack. they jumped off and were about to run away but were pinned to the floor by chen " were do you think your going" as the chief and song ran in " what happened " song asked with worry not yet seeing po

" Guards take these three to the jail and song get a doctor" as chen got up

" why where's po " song interrupted when po tried to move but only screamed again

"SONG GET A DOCTOR " as chen ran to po's bed and sat him up

"they went too far this time " the chief said while helping po up

the doctor wrap po arms and gave him some pain relief tea and left chen, song and chief.

" song go to tigress and tell her what happened she probably is freaking out from my scream" po said while lying back down

" yes master " as song wipe the tear away and walked out

" po since they broke the rules im moving you into tigress room so you have more protection, chen you will stay in the entrance of their room" the chief said while feeling sorry for po

they picked po up and carried him to tigress room and unlocked the door and saw tigress pacing back and forth.

" tigress the females here have broke the rules and po is now going to stay here with you ok'

as tigress ran up and hugged po " what they do to you" as she felt the cast on her back. she pushed away " oh my god they did this " as tigress pushed po on the bed and turned and looked at the two males " i trusted you brother " she charged at him and hit him in the chest

po got up and ran up and wrap his cast around her shoulders" let go of me " not realizing it was po she sent her elbows back hitting him in the chest and sending him across the room.

" TIGRESS" the chief yield while running by to help po up

"EVERYONE GET OUT ME AND AND THIS LITTLE KITTY NEED TO HAVE A TALK" po walk up to the door and let the two servants and chen and the chief out but stopped song.


	6. Chapter 6

" tigress i said you had to prove you're sorry not throw me at a wall" as po closed the door

" im sorry po" as tear began to form

" tigress i don't care about the wall thing but your rage must be tamed for us to work" po laid down on the bed and closed his eyes

hour went by of song and tigress standing in place " po where can i sleep song ask after noticing there was only one bed.

" well they got to me because im a hard sleeper and we all trust each other so you're both going to sleep with me" as song and tigress traded blushes

" ok po if it keeps you safe" as song and tigress stripe down to their underwear and bras

they slid up and wrap their arms around po " you now po they said i need to stay virgin not you " has tigress winked at song

" tigress what are you getting at with this " po asked while looking at the two

they both got up and ran into the bathroom " song just don't let him finish ok " tigress which was blushing hard

Both felines walked out swinging their hips po not noticing because he still had his eyes closed.

"po open your eyes " song ask po open and closed them with speed.

Tigress and song slid up beside po " its all right po me and song are going to work together" as the felines slid under the sheets and pulled his shorts down and started to service him.

"are you sure you don't need" po struggling to pull away. " po its all right " tigress whispered watching song take in four out of seven inch's into her mouth.

"please stop " this instantly caused both the felines hearts to break. " why po" they both pop there heads up.

"how will we be able to talk to each other after this". po sat up and looked at the two felines.

"Well I could stay doing the maid job to stay close" song added breaking the silence.

"But we need to go back to the palace some time" tigress letting tear fall realized that she loved both song and po.

"well we will get shifu to build a separate building for us then song can join us" both of the cat ears perked up." thanks po" they both said in unison.

"But can we not ... mate till after the wedding "po said while looking away. " ok will keep our virginities but that doesn't mean we can't pleasure each other" song quickly taking the chance.

Both the felines were looking at po waiting for an answer " it not really fair because i can't do anything" po answered.

"Thats all right po " tigress ripped off the blankets and started to service po again. " tigress get on your knees and we can make this a three way" song said while sliding behind tigress wait for her move.

Tigress didn't know why but got on her knee not taking her mouth off po song slid under her and started to lick po was reaching his climax fast.

"Guys I'm ... I'm Cumming " tigress felt the plus and a large amount of fluid. Tigress gagged and let most of it pour out on to songs face. The two felines shared blush and started to lick up the liquid.

The night went on with the two feline sleeping on either side.

Morning came to the three with a knock on the door," dragon i must rewrap your casts" the doctor said from the other side of the door. The two felines ran into the bath room and po walked up to the door open to the doctor and Chen.

The doctor rewrapped his cast and left the chen and po. " so are you ready to get married" chen ask as he handed po a suit. "ya ill meet you in the kitchen " as he closed the door behind him.

"Song, tigress i need help with this" has po walk into the bath room. "sure what is it po " as song walked up.

"Well i need a shower and help putting this suit on" both the cats ears perked up at the cry for help

"Of course po" song pulled po's shorts off and placed the suit to the side and help po into the shower.

Tigress was getting the water warm and grabbing a cloth" song wash his front ill get the back" as the cats jump still naked from last night.

They wash him front to back but song got to close to po member and it became erect "dam mitt song" po knowing it won't leave with to hot naked feline near him.

" oh sorry ill fix that " song got on her knees and clean his pride with her mouth " song" just song gagged and pull back spraying all over her. " tigress dry po off i need to clean myself up".

Tigress looked over po shoulder to see the mess and help po out of the shower and dried him off and got dressed in their wedding clothes po in a suit and tigress in a red dress. " song hurry up " tigress yield waited for her to get dressed.

All three of them meet up with chen at the wedding grounds. song hand tigress the ring for me when it time" po looked depressed. "it all right po i love you both" tigress trying to comfort po.

the wedding was going well" you may know kiss the bride" they both lead in and show there love with a kiss. The group walked to the kitchen " so po where you heading know" chen ask while taking a seat at the table

"Well master shifu is probably getting worried so I should head back" po sat in between song and tigress.

"Well nice meeting you and please drop by to visit someday" chen said his goodbye and left the three

Tigress and songs tail were fighting each other in po's lap. "so go pack our stuff we leave in ten" po said trying not to get hard from feeling the fur in his lap.

Both the felines shot out leaving po. "so tigress when are we going be po's for life " song asked shying away to hide her jealousy.

"Don't worry song we love you the same as we love each other" tigress trying to perk song up.

They meet po at the gates and started the long walk home. Three hours went by "so song you will stay at my dad house in till shifu is ready ok" po stops the group and turned to see her hurt face.

"Song he doesn't want to hurt you but shifu will have a hard with the married and all" tigress said but song expression not changing.

po walked up and used his cast to make song look him in the eyes" its only for a few days ok" po lead and kiss her witch brought her spirit back up " ok po".

po started to walking into the valley and stop in front of the noodle shop " PO" as ping ran out an hugged him.

"Ha dad can song stay here for a little while" the duck drop from his belly and focused on song "well aren't you a pretty thing" he nudged po with his wing.

"Of course any friend of po can stay" he turned his attention to tigress" so how was it"'

Tigress only lifted her hand with the ring "so who's the lucky guy" the duck ask not yet realizing.

Tigress grabbed po's hand and showed the rings together. ping pulled out a spun and jump up and hit po on the top of the head " i should have been there". po only looked away un able to rub were his dad hit him.

"we were forced to rush it for peace at a village" tigress stepped in to defend po.

Ping turn and waved for song to follow and walked into the noodle shop. "song it only for a couple days" po turned and began to walk up the stairs to the jade palace.

Tigress and po made it to the top of the stairs only to be greeted by shifu " so you repaired what you broke tigress " tigress only nodded " po what or who gave this casts" shifu ask as he gave tigress a mean look.

"she didn't do this its kind of a long story so let's sit somewhere" po walked by dropping his beg at the barrack.

"the peach tree would work " shifu answered with a smile and walked up the path to the tree

they all sat in a circle and started from the beginning to the end. "ya then me and tigress had to get married to bring peace" po finished.

"HOW COULD YOU FALL FOR THIS FLABBY PANDA" shifu instantly exploded in rage

"HAY DONT CALL PO ON THIS YOU TOLD ME TO FIX HIM" as tigress jump up trying not to freaking kill shifu

"So you're telling me that po tricked you to fall for him" shifu gave po death glare

"No I had feelings for him before this whole thing" tigress replied with aggression

"Tigress, me and po need to have a talk" as shifu calmed slightly. po gave tigress a it's all right look.

They watched tigress walk away "po i don't know why she fell for you but did you mate with my daughter" shifu in a very serious tone witch sacred po.

"Why would it matter" po not trying to sound disrespectful.

"Well then i would have a chance to break to two apart" shifu very clear and serious


	7. Chapter 7

po was truly hurt that shifu wanted to take her happiness away " well in that case yes i did mate with your daughter" shifu shot up and grab po cast " hey what are you doing".

"You better stay away from my daughter and if you did get her pregnant I'm going to get a tiger to fill your spot " shifu threw po at a rock which was on the edge

"you would take tigress happiness away and make her hate you just to make a point" as po got to his feet" i will never leave tigress she needs me and i need her ".

shifu rage released right at the panda "CRACK" shifu foot sent po off the cliff and down towards the village.

tigress which was just out of hear shot saw po fall from shifus kick and she charged at shifu " how could you dad" her strength and hate was similar to tai lung.

but shifu grabbed her fist and forced it to the ground and hit a press sure point paralyzing her.

Po landed in the middle of the noodle shop that was now closed. "What was that" as song walked out to see what the noise was. It toke her a few second to realize who she was looking at "PO" has she ran up and help po sit up " song get *cough* doctor" as po cough up blood. Song ran out and toward the hospital.

"Song what was that noise... PO" the old duck ran out to see po

"Po your bleeding who did this" the ducked ask with concern

" shifu *cough* when i told him*cough* i married tigress" po fur was now covered with bold

"Po i have a doctor" song ran in with the doctor

" you have three broken ribs and a cracked leg" the doctor said after felling po bones and ribs" the bleeding will stop but you will need someone to help you for a while" po pointed at song " you need to give him this twice a day and this if he hurts to much ok" has he gave song two different begs of tea leafs

Song help po up stairs and sat him on the bed " po who did this" as song wrapped po with a blanket in his seated position.

"shifu kick me off the cliff when I told him that I mated with tigress *cough*'" po groaned in pain

" po you didn't mate with tigress" song completely confused

" he said that he would split us apart if i didn't so i said *cough* i did" po groaned in pain again song was about to ask another question " no more tonight get me some of that pain killer " po pointed at the bag

Song quickly mixed the tea and served po and help him lay down " po where can i stay "

"Well slid up close to me " po said but with a blink of an eye song was beside po holding him

"What about tigress" song realized she did not come to check on him

"Well im thinking that she was watching when i fell so she probably tried to kill shifu and know is being punished" po said while closing his eyes

"Should we help her" song ask fairing for her

"Shifu will not hurt her but we will go and see about it tomorrow ok, good night" said calming trying to go to sleep

the night went on but was interrupted by a snake " po wake up" viper poked po's face.

"What, I'm up" as po sat up revealing his cast and blood stained fur

" po, shifu has tigress paralyzed in her room" po woke up instantly " what happened" viper saw po face of hurt

"they we were married and he didn't like it" as song sat up revealing her naked body

" PO how could " viper hit him in the face "explain yourself " viper very pissed to hear they were married but find another women in bed.

" viper you got this all wrong me and tigress love song and we were going to talk to shifu and see if he could build a separate house for us but that didn't work out" po let tear fall.

"Ok po i believe you but what about tigress she still trapped up there" viper calmed slightly

"well get the others to sneack her out and bring her down here" po voice became serious

"but she's paralyzed " viper answered

" i know how to unlock people from that stat so just get her to me and ill do the rest" po said while standing up but fell back down groaning in pain

" po don't move we will be back with tigress" as viper slid out and song jump to her feet and got more tea.

" song what are we going to-do " song stop and saw the sad expression on po face.

"well po your cast can come off tomorrow so you can go up there and force him to allow us" as song poured po a cup

" ok " opening his mouth to let song pour it in.

" po we have tigress ... Who are you" as monkey turn the corner and entered po's room

Song which was still naked dived under the sheets " set her right here" po gazed at a spot on the floor

"Monkey remove my casts" he said monkey still dumfounded by the naked feline

monkey helped po with his cast as crane and viper set the tigress on the floor.

" she was really pissed when shifu paralyzed her " po pointed at tigress mad expression

" po just help her" viper pleaded

" ok don't rush me " po lead and pushed tigress nerves in three different place." IM GOIN TO KILL YOU" as tigress arm shot up "SMACK" hitting po right in the face sending him at the wall.

"TIGRESS" song yield while running out of the sheets and to po side

Tigress still confused "GUYS GET OUT" viper yield at the three monkey, mantis crane where locked on to the beautiful but naked feline helping po

"SMACK, CRACK, SMACK" has viper tail slap all three and chasing them out and closing the door behind them .

"tigress it's all right " viper whispered to the confused tiger.

tigress looked at viper then back at her fist then at po " PO" has she ran over to his side" I'm sorry please forgive me"

" tigress he's out cold" as song grabbed po arms and started to drag him to the bed

Tigress grabbed his feet and began to carry him to the bed "how bad was he hurt song"

"he broke three ribs from the fall causing him great pain" song laid po head on the pillow.

"so it's true you are in love with each other" viper said while sliding up beside them

"yes we are in love with each other but po is the main resin" tigress simple stated while taking a seat beside song which was holding po's head .

tigress looked at the snake knowing she wanted more info" alright".

couple hours of the night went by and tigress just finished" what happened" po whispered.

"Po I'm sorry" tigress hugged po." tigress that hurts" po pushed tigress away.

Tigress let a tear fall "no I'm not mad at you" as he grab her and pulled her into a deep kiss

A few minutes went by "guys" viper interrupted the kiss "how are you going to change shifu's mind"

Tigress and po were deep in thought "well maybe you can get him a least talk to us" po spoke up

"I can try tomorrow good night" has viper slid out.

"Po how's that going to work" tigress broke the silence

"Well I thought that I told him that we were all in love and decided that only song can carry a child" po said in a sad tone.

tigress looked at po for a second making sure she heard him right" po how could you" tigress smack him across the face.

po rubbed the spot " tigress let me finish, this will get us the house and after a while he will see why were in love and let us" po said with a happy tone

tigress sat there debating it in her head " tigress we will both wait together " song trying to perk up the mood

" ok but let's just go to sleep we will deal with it tomorrow" tigress while pushing po back on the bed and jump on his belly causing him pain.

" tigress lay here" po pulled tigress down beside him to ease the pain from his ribs his other arm reach out and pulled song close to his other side.

"good night kittens " po whispered only to get a purr back from both of the cats.


	8. Chapter 8

Morning came as Mrs. ping walk in "Good God put some clothes on" as he slammed the door behind himself

all three of them slowly rolled out of bed dropping song on the floor" po that hurt" song got and was about to hit po.

"Song don't wait till po can handle it" tigress jumped in and grabbed song arm in mind air

"if he can't handle my punch how can he take another blow from shifu" song snapped back

"Song.." po cut tigress off " song look at me " he waited for her eyes " song" po grab her pulling into a hug and fell back on the bed.

" po that hurt " she try to pull away.

po pulled her into a passionate kiss feeling her angry leave. Tigress saw the bulge from in po pants and before po broke the kiss tigress pulled his pants down and started the service.

song broke the kiss and laid on the bed trying to get po to take her" song you made a deal " po not trying to fall for the trick. " when we get the house at the palace we will ok" po said while pulling away from tigress and song

po pulled his shorts up " get ready to go i want to get this day over with" po sat back trying to think of way to speak with shifu.

Both felines got dressed and washed up. 'Let's go po'

They walked out of the noodle shop and up the stairs and meet shifu in the middle.

" po viper say you didn't mate with my daughter" shifu face clearly showing guilt

tigress blushed " no i wanted to ask for your blessing first but we got forced to marry before i could" po simple saying

" well you have my blessing to date my daughter, last night i couldn't control my rage what will it take for you to forgive me po" shifu still not accepting po

"well build a separate building for us and look at me when you talk" po not trying to be mean

" i can do that but who this" shifu pointed at song

"She's my maid that was assigned by the clan' po clearly lying

"ok so this building will have three rooms and a bath room ok " shifu said has he turned and walk up the stairs

Song jabbed her fist it to po ribs "what the hell" song whispered in rage

po groaned in pain " song it is to early I'm amazed he allowed tigress, you would be too much that's why I said maid so you're in the house to ok" po turn to the enraged feline " only for a while"

They meet shifu at the top "when will it be done master" tigress asked with eagerness

"well I'm putting all the staff to work on it so just after dinner " shifu pointed at the spot where it was going


	9. Chapter 9

"Why way up there" po ask before he could think

"Well because po i don't want to hear you all night" shifu turned and ran off leaving the group

" po you said you would connect us when we got to our new house" tigress ask in a whispered tone.

po grabbed both of the cat and pulled their heads together " i don't lie but song you still need to act the maid part for a while" song just looked away " song please don't make this any harder" po pleading

" ok po but only for a while ok " song said while pulling out of po's grip

" so what do we do in the mean time " tigress ask

"Follow me" as po ran to the peach tree

"Why are we here" tigress asked as she walked beside po

"well the best way to get through something is to sleep so " as he sat as the bottom of the tree

" i guess" has the felines toke a position on both sides

"PO GET UP" shifu yield scaring the sleeping panda po arms went up throwing the cats away

"my bad" po ran over and help song out of a bush then pulled tigress up from the cliff."PO" both the felines enraged

"PO your house is complete" shifu walk not wanting to talk any more

Po turned to see the felines "sorry about that" po trying to plead forgiveness covering his face

"po if i didn't love you, your arm would be shoved up your ass " tigress said while pushing past po

po followed tigress to the house song soon following.

"I'm going to have a bath" tigress said while walking upstairs "I will join you tigress" song ran up and into the bathroom with tigress

po just went to bed sad letting tears fall.

Tigress, song

"tigress he didn't mean to" song trying to loosen tigress up a little

" he all most threw me off the hill " tigress said taking off her clothes

"Tigress' po is crying you know' song stated as she slid into the bath" tears were falling when i ran up here"

"so" tigress still a little pissed

"tigress you should go to him he did promise " tigress hears perked up

"your right but we will go together ok ' she jumped out and dryed herself off and wrapped the towel around herself song soon joined

They walked in and saw po crying into his pillow " po I'm sorry" tigress saw green orbs pop out

"I'm going to have a bath" po got and pushed by the half naked felines

"Tigress wait a few minutes then get po when his in the tub" tigress grinned at the plan. they watched po slid into the tube.

Tigress tippy toe up behind po she jump and landed facing po sitting in his lap" po im sorry but you did promise us "

tigress grabbed po's member and began rubbing it " tigress " po said but felt the pleasure he just closed his eyes and enjoyed it

" po take me" tigress standing over po's lap

po didn't move, tigress set herself just over po friend and toke a deep breath.

po arms shoot out pulling tigress on to him and all the way down with speed. tigress felt a sharp pain shoot thru her and caused her to fait.

po pulled her off and dry he off and carried her back to the bed and set her beside song" what happened po" song asked while looking at po

" she couldn't handle it" po said has he laid down. "song I did promise"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N Hey guys Lionstar09 here. Tigresslover asked me to write her a lemon scene and I'm honored that people seem to think I'm such a great author. For those of you who don't know who I am, I have, so far, written two KFP fics, one mature one not. Go check it out please. It's called KFP Mature Oneshots audience Choice. I'll see ya there. On with the story.

Po lay Tigress down on the bed, while Song crawled up to the two lovers. Po kissed song passionately while Song began undressing. She removed her vest while Tigress waking up and started to undress

Po stood up. Tigress followed suit. "Lets try a little foreplay first this time," Song suggested, winking at Po.

Po looked at Tigress, who had the hottest look on her face, and smiled. "Sounds good."

"Agreed," Tigress stated. "Now, lay down." Tigress threw Po back onto the bed.

"Oomph." Po grunted as he fell down on the bed.

"Whoops." Tigress said, wincing a little bit at Po's reaction. "Sorry hunny."

"It's okay," Po said, getting to work removing his pants. Once all of them were stark naked in the room Tigress and Song crawled over to Po, one on each side. They looked upon Po's 'little' friend, who was quickly rising to the occasion, with favor. Soon it was in all it's ten inch glory.

_No wonder Tigress fainted, _Song thought. _Po's a monster down there._

Song placed her head next to Po's member and began to lick the shaft up and down. Tigress began sucking on his balls, trying to milk him of his cum. Po gripped the bed sheets in a feeble attempt to try not to lose it too soon. But when Song took almost half of his shaft in her mouth in one quick motion, he just lost it completely.

He shot his load deep inside of Songs waiting mouth, who gladly swallowed most of it down.

Tigress looked up from her task of licking Po's sack and pouted when she saw that he had already climaxed. "Awww. I didn't get any." She stuck her bottom lip out.

Song quickly pulled Tigress in for a passionate kiss and Po could see them swapping his cum in their mouths, savoring the taste. Po started to stroke himself a little at the erotic site.

Song noticed Po's needs going unattended and pushed all the cum into Tigress' mouth who gladly swallowed it all. Song stood up and turned around, placing her pussy on top of Po's mouth, who was all to willing to put his talents to good use.

Po slowly trailed his tongue around Songs pussy, never actually touching the quivering folds. Song gave a small whimper at being teased and started to rock her hips to try and get Po to lick her pussy good. But Po was always a little faster than her, moving his tongue out of the way just in time.

Tigress, meanwhile, was starting to rub herself at the erotic scene. Not wanting to be left out for long, she crawled forward and placed herself right in front of Po's still hard member, her ass cheeks sandwiching it.

Pulling Song in for a kiss to silence her she started to gyrate her hips on Po, jerking off his dick with her ass. And boy was it working. Between Song's tight and tasty pussy, and Tigress' sexy ass rubbing his fuck rod, he couldn't hold out much longer.

Po pulled Song down and moaned into her pussy, causing Song to moan as Po's hot breath tickled her pussy, as he climaxed, spraying his cum high in the air. He coated Tigress' entire back along with her neck and head area.

Tigress twisted around to see her cum soaked back. "Song. A little help here?" Song got up after coming down from her own wondering orgasm, leaving a trail of pussy juices from her cave to Po's mouth.

"With pleasure," she purred as Po lapped up what juices he still could. Tigress giggled. Even now, in a room with two naked woman, he is still thinking about his stomach.

Tigress shuddered and moaned as Song dragged her rough tongue up Tigress' spine, licking the cum from her back.

"Hey ladies, it's time." Po said.

Tigress looked back at Song who was to engrossed in her meal to notice. Tigress tapped her on the head to get her attention. Song looked up and pouted at her interrupted meal. "What is it?" she asked in her singsong voice.

Tigress leaned close and whispered "It's time," in her ear.

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Song whispered back.

"Yes. I can do this." Song nodded and briefly kissed Tigress on the mouth before moving with Tigress up to Po's rod. Tigress positioned herself above Po's cock, lining it up with her dripping pussy.

"Tigress are you sure?" Po asked.

"Yes, I'm sure." then she began to sink down on Po's dick. Her brain started to get fuzzy. Her eyes got droopy. She was blacking out again. And she knew it. _NO! Not again. You are Master Tigress! You can do this! NO!_

Tigress' eyes snapped open and she dropped the rest of the way down, screaming in pain. "Tigress!" Po yelled. He began to push Tigress off of him, but was stopped as she snapped her arm out and grabbed Po's. Tigress looked at the both of them and smiled.

"I'm touched that you all care about me so much, but I want this." She slowly moved up off of his dick, until only the head was still in her flaring folds. Then she dropped down again, biting her lip to keep from screaming.

Soon she had a rhythm going and began to moan. Po began to relax and moan too. He felt bad about it before because he thought it was getting pleasure out of Tigress' pain. Now she was bouncing up and down, her large breasts bouncing, mesmerizing Song, who came up behind Tigress and began to play with the large mounds, tweaking and pinching the nipple.

"Oh god Po! I'm cumming! Oh gods Song don't stop!" Tigress screamed in sheer ecstasy. "OH GODS I"M CUMMING!" and sure enough, her walls got really tight around Po, pushing him off the edge as well. The lovers harmoniously climaxed and Tigress collapsed and purred, a big smile on her face.

"Thank you Po." then she fell asleep.

"Song, you want a turn too?" Po asked.

"Nah, it's late and I would like to get some sleep. Perhaps in the morning.

"Alright then," the he lay down and Tigress instinctively cuddled up next to Po along with Song. They all fell asleep like that, wondering what lay ahead.


End file.
